The Worst of Us
by Darth Cierra
Summary: Sequel to the game with the ending I wrote beforehand, so read that first! In this second installment, one year has passed and our heroes must begin the grand task of planetary salvation. But first they must answer a disturbing question: the origin of the plague.
1. Prologue

Ellie awoke lying tangled in in the bedsheets wrapped around her. Sitting up, she rubbed the sleep from her eyes and got out of bed. Walking over to the large mirror on the other side of the bed, she examined her naked form. Her body had changed much over the past two years. The first of those years alone had changed a lot. When she had looked in this same mirror a year ago, she had noted the various changes a year of starvaton, exhaustion, and brutal, intense combat had wrought. Her muscles, once as soft and weak as any other female human's, had become harder and stronger than most males. Scars had marked her body in several places, and her face had become drawn and haggard with eyes that once held joy and laughter but now had seen too much. Her brown hair had gone down to just below the neck, but during the day was usually pulled back in a ponytail. Her tits had been small and underdeveloped, normal for a girl of 14. And overall she was rather attractive. The woman who she saw in the mirror now, a year later, was exactly the same except for several things: the most obvious of these was thar she looked like she had swallowed a basketball. Her abdomen extended nearly two feet out, it having been six months since she first created new life within her. The other difference related to her pregnancy was that her tits were a bit larger, able to hold a decent amount of milk to feed the starving kid. Another difference between the strong, battle-hardened virgin of last year and the expectant mother of this one was her hair: it was now short, cut in a style identical to that of the girl in an old photograph that was framed and displayed by her bed. Finally, the last change that had occured over the last year was her visage. Her face was no longer so drawn and haggard as it had once been, and while her eyes still had seen far too much, there was some joy and laughter in them once more.

Ellie left the mirror and picked up her clothes, which had been passionately ripped off her the night before. She also picked up those of her mate and threw them all into the hamper. As she dressed in new, clean clothes, she reflected on the events of the past year.

After the battle, with their home base compromised, the Fireflies which now included Ellie and her new parents Joel and Marlene, relocated to another state, where they were now housed in a temporary base while a new permanent base was being built underground, to allow for increased stealth and secrecy. During the move, Marlene found herself pregnant, which thrilled her and Ellie, although Joel grumbled about being too old to be a new father. "I want the joys of grandparenthood," he'd said. "Well be careful what you wish for Daddy." she'd responded. "That might be sooner than you think." Her words proved prophetic, for at the same time she was getting to know a young man by the name of Andrew Deazza. They had quite a bit in common, and within a few months she was head-over-heels in love with him. Joel took an immediate liking to him as well, and by the time their temporary base was settled, Andrew and Ellie had consummated their love, resulting in her present condition.

With the sample extracted from her body, the medical geniuses among the Fireflies had managed to synthesize a cure for the terrible pandemic that had destroyed civilization. To test it, they devised advanced firearms that fired sirynges designed to auto-inject upon impact. Firefly troops armed with these weapons ventured out into the wasteland to fire them on the infected. The results were incredible. Clickers and bloaters would die, although the latter needed to be stuck with at least a dozen syringes to be killed. Examination and autopsies of their bodies revealed results far beyond what they'd expected. The cure's effect on plague matter was compared among the elated scientists to flesh-eating bacteria, krokodil, (an abominable "drug" originating in Russia that killed and rotted flesh) or some sort of highly corrosive acid. It literally killed, rotted, liquefied, dissolved, and obliterated it. It was unbelievable! When Ellie witnessed the autopsies firsthand, she broke down and cried for hours while Joel held her, crying himself. Tests upon runners, those infected whose appearance had not yet changed, were mixed. Some of them were cured, but others, those who had been infected long enough, not long long enough to turn them into clickers but enough that the mysterious fungus had consumed and replaced enough of their bodies, died. In other words, the sooner you were stuck after getting bitten or inhaling spores, the better your chances of survival. Even if you did survive, you felt incredible agony as the substance coursed through your body, burning every last molecule of the plague into oblivion. In addition, survivors as well as uninfected people who recieved the cure were in for another surprise, for it had also changed their cellular makeup: they would never be infected by the plague again, no matter how much they got bitten or how many spores they inhaled. Upon learning this, Ellie again broke down and cried for hours. Grief and pain consumed her at the knowledge this miracle came too late for Riley, Sam, and Henry, but also relief and joy that they had not died in vain. The Fireflies decided to wait until their base was complete and they had moved into it to leak their public announcement of the cure to the press, but with mass-production only a matter of time, the Fireflies had taken the first step toward planetary salvation.

Leaving her bedroom, Ellie headed to where her parents lived. Joel was there in front of his computer watching a recorded news broadcast, and Marlene was sitting on the couch nursing her 3-month-old infant son, Henry. "Hey Mommy." "Hi sweetie!" Marlene greeted her daughter warmly. Ellie sat down on the couch and started loving on Henry. "Joel, will you stop watching that?!" The unusual annoyance in her mother's tone made Ellie stop and walk over to see what her father was watching. It was a news report that sucked happiness from her heart. One made nearly 22 years ago. The day the world ended.

"Stuck in the past, Daddy?" she said softly. "Kinda" he said. "I've been thinking about the plague. Something tells me that no evolutionary accident or judgement from God brought it upon us." "Sarah said as much." "Did she?" said Joel raising his eyebrows. "When I asked her about it, she said, 'that abomination began in nature, but what it is now was made by man.' I said 'Did the government do this?' and she said 'Men without honor did this.'" "Oh my god." Marlene slumped over. "I knew it the whole time. I just didn't want to believe it." "Did she say anything else?" said Joel. "No." His daughter looked at him. "But the age of the plague is over. The time of the cure has begun. And the powers that be will pay in blood for what they have done to our world."


	2. Chapter 1

_Author's note: Just so you know, I spiced up the ending that preceded this story, so you should reread it. Also this will probably be the last chapter for some time, as I am unsure what to do next in this story. Any suggestions and thoughts are more that welcome._

Andrew tightened his grip on his M-60 machine gun. Standing outside the door to the basement, he strained his ears for any possible sound of enemies nearby. Pfc. Ivan Crany, one of many former Marines who had defected to the Fireflies, bounded up the steps carrying two large cans of gasoline. "There's not enough gas in these containers to last a week," he grumbled. "Well at least we found these Ivan," said Andrew. The young man raised his eyebrows. "And when these run out?" "Can't worry about that now," he replied. "Let's get back to base." Together they left the building and headed home.

The truth was, although he didn't really care about the fuel, he did worry. He worried about the grand plan and wondered if it were really possible. He worried about the government and being found by them again. But most of all he worried about his beloved wife Ellie and their unborn.

Like Ellie, Andrew had grown up in this post-apocalyptic era, only reading about what had once been. He'd had a hard life and lost people dear to him, although he hadn't had it quite as bad as Ellie. He'd joined the Fireflies for safety, a sense of purpose, and out of disgust and hatred of the oppressive government. He'd been instantly attracted to Ellie when they first met, and she to him, and the two of them had quickly become fast friends. Within weeks they had fallen in love, and within a few months they were one. The secret underground base had been under construction for a decade and a half, but it was still not finished. The temporary building they were in now was adequate, but it was nothing compared to what the secret base would be when it was done. Andrew for one, was looking forward to living in it.

Arriving home, Andrew and Ivan delivered the fuel. Ivan headed for the showers while Andrew hauled ass to his personal quarters. It was empty, but that was little surprise or cause for pain as he knew Ellie loved to spend time with her parents, and their quarters was right next to his. Sure enough, Ellie was there putting baby Henry to bed while Joel and Marlene were making out on the couch. They barely managed to stumble to the bedroom and lock the door behind them as he walked by. Ellie made sure the baby was asleep, then instantly she was in his arms. They made out for a few seconds before Andrew said "I love you so much." "How was work today?" Andrew shrugged. "Oh, we scrounged around and got a few gas containers, but other than that nothing much." "Run across any infected?" Ellie asked. "No, we've preetty much killed or cured all the infected for miles around." "Thank god," said Ellie. "I see your parents are having some fun over there," Andrew said grinning. "Yeah they certainly are," Ellie replied. "Daddy said he feels 30 years younger, and Mom can't stop giving graphic details on exactly how good he makes her feel." They both laughed. "Speaking of which," Andrew said, "Why don't we have some fun of our own?" "Oh yes," Ellie said, and they hurried back to their room. And for a few hours that night, they were able to bask in each other, pushing away thoughts of the plague and the government and war and death, their world narrow and tender and comprised of only the two of them.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Jesse Ventura, leader of the Fireflies, scowled at the papers on his desk.

Things were not going as well as he wanted. His organization was growing more vulnerable by the day. They had seized the tanks and weapons from the small army they had wiped out a year ago, but it was hardly enough to take on the full might of the US Army. And every day that passed increased the likelihood that the government would send a larger force to wipe them out.

Fortunately, the secret base was completed, and already they were beginning the laborious process of moving into it. Once that was complete, they would be safe and could begin to build their strength. However, he thought, if would be best if they started that process now. They had been silent for one whole year, resting and waiting for their base to be finished. Jesse wanted to strike now, and seize vital equipment before they could be attacked again.

The door opened, and Jesse looked up. "Ah, excellent," he said. Andrew Diazza and Lt. Harvey Rumm saluted. "Jesse Ventura sir." "I've called you both here for an assignment," the old man said. "As you know, we are about to move into our new base. However in the meantime, I think it would be wise to strike against the enemy before they can find us and send a larger for to annihilate us. I want the two of you to lead a strike against a small Army base, whose coordinates I have attached to this document here. I want you to overrun the base, kill every living thing in it, and pilfer everything of use. The base has a decent cache of weapons and supplies as well as many vehicles, including a large twin-rotored helicopter. It is vital that we assimilate as many of these and other things if we are to have any chance of winning this war and saving our doomed nation."

Andrew grinned. "Finally. It's about damn time. I've had enough of hiding in the shadows. It's time to kick some ass!" "Yes it, Andrew," said Jesse. "You'll have a full platoon of Marines with you for this mission. There will also be some of the tanks that we knocked out in the battle a year ago and have since repaired. With them it should be a piece of cake. I'm also giving you FPSRussia who will fight alongside you on this mission." Before he'd even finished speaking, the two young men went "YES!" turning to each other and giving high-fives.

FPSRussia was a very interesting fellow. Before the plague, he had been popular on Youtube, where he had done live demonstrations of many different types of firearms. After the plague hit, he joined the Fireflies and had been with them ever since, his company producing many of their weapons and acquiring many more. Now in his late forties, he was still an expert marksman and loved a good fight, and Andrew and Harvey were thrilled that he'd be joining them.

As they geared up for battle, Ellie and Joel came to see Andrew off. "Be safe," said Ellie with a long, passionate kiss. "Give 'em hell for me," said Joel. Andrew gave his word, then they departed.

Ellie watched them go. "Of course I can't help but worry about his safety, but it's not just him I worry about. I'm concerned about us too." She looked up at her father as his arms went around her. "I wish we could live the rest of our lives without having to take up arms again, daddy, but deep down I'm stone-cold certain it won't happen." "I feel the same," said Joel sadly. "But take heart, baby girl. God will protect us. All we have to do is trust Him."

The base they were going to capture was of decent size. It had a small contingent of troops with a few armored vehicles (thankfully none of them tanks) and best of all, a Chinook chopper. Andrew knew that this particular piece of loot would be invaluable. FPSRussia addressed the men, brandishing a sniper rifle. "I will fire the first shot at the foe," he said. "If any man can stand still while FPSRussia fights, he is a dead man."

PFC Lawrence Matthews was happy and content. His best friend had lost the bet and had switched watch duty with him. _I figure this section is nice and safe and boring, which suits me just fine. Let those other pugs guard the hot zone, I-_ BANG! A loud shot that could only have come from a sniper rifle rang out, and the head of the one man who had been standing watch with him exploded in a shower of blood. "EMERGENCY! CONTACT! Matthews screamed. All hell broke loose. Artillery shells rained down and automatic fire started up, as an Abrams with the Fireflies symbol painted all over it rammed thru the rear gate, and on top of the turret manning the machine gun Andrew said, "Too late! Game over pal!" He opened fire, and the young private vanished in a spray of crimson. The turret swung around and fired a kinetic energy round into a nearby building, sending it up in a ball of fire, as dozens of marines poured in through the busted gate. Other tanks were spraying machine gun fire, decimating the soldiers who never even knew what hit them. Some however, rushed out and returned fire, engaging the marines. Andrew leaped down beside FPSRussia and together they made their way into the nearby command center. FPSRussia wielded two AA-12 fully automatic shotguns, while Andrew used an ACR assault rifle. Together they plowed thru the building, leaving a trail of bodies behind them. Soldiers and noncoms, they spared no one. Bursting thru the door of the base commander's office, they were greeted with several pistol rounds to the chest each, which were harmlessly absorbed by their Kevlar vests. Before he could get off a round to either of their heads, FPSRussia fired a single shot from his right AA-12, and the man's abdomen exploded. Andrew picked the man up. His intestines were shredded and hanging out. Without medical attention he would die soon anyway. "Your base falls apart around you, Captain," he said. "But you can still be of use to us." The man glared up at him. "I ain't gonna… talk," he gasped. "You ain't getting nothin' from me. You might as well… kill me now." "Fine by me," said Andrew, and shot him in the face.

Ellie walked down the hall to where her parents slept. With her other half away, she needed company to sleep. As she walked she thought of her mother, remembering back when they had first met. Marlene had urged her to get to her people and help them find a cure. Ellie, still in ruins after Riley's death, was full of self-loathing and doubt, ranting that she couldn't do it. Before she set off with Joel, Ellie expressed her doubt and pain to Marlene one last time. Marlene held her close and said, "I can't tell you what to do, but I can tell you this: you often wondered why you were here. Why you lived when your mother died. And when I found you, you cried out in your grief to know why you survived when Riley and countless others did not. I told you God must have a reason." Marlene had looked at her with infinite tenderness and compassion as she said, "Ellie, perhaps He put you here for such a time as this. Perhaps this is the reason."

Ellie arrived at the door and tried the knob. It was unlocked. Going in and locking it behind her, she headed for the bed, hoping that she wasn't walking in on her parents mating like rabbits. She found her mother alone. Joel was not there. "Ellie," said Marlene. "Hi honey." "Where's daddy?" Her mother rolled her eyes. "Probably still turning cardboard cutouts of clickers into swiss cheese. He should be here soon." "Good thing," said Ellie with a smile. "I was afraid I might be walking into a porn studio." Marlene cracked up. "Yeah, you probably would've. Just like I would've if I'd visited your room at night." Ellie blushed. "Yeah, I guess we're all kinda horny. But since Andrew's away, I need someone to sleep with, so I came here." Ellie fell into her mother's arms, burying her head in her chest, inhaling her sweet scent. "Oh, mommy…"Marlene held her close, caressing her. "Oh my baby girl." After a moment Ellie said, "Do you remember what you said to me way back when? How I wondered at my survival and you said that God had a reason and that this was it?" "And so it was baby," her mother said still holding her close. "I watched God accomplish a miracle thru you." "Had you not said what you did," Ellie replied, "I would never have had the strength to go on. I would've killed myself. You pulled me thru the darkest moment of my life and made me feel loved again. Thank you." "And you did the same for me, Ellie," said Joel as he entered the room. Stripping down to his boxers, he slid into bed and took Ellie in his arms. "Had you not come along when you did, my lot in life would've destroyed me. I owe you my life many times over."

"Oh daddy…" Ellie murmured. She rubbed herself against him and soon fell asleep. She felt utterly secure and safe. She could breathe. She could sleep when he had her in his arms.


End file.
